gigglepiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gigglepies
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" : — Twinkie's reaction of the Gigglepies for the first time. The Gigglepies are a race of cute alien bunnies who spread across entire planets by posing as the "Special Surprise Inside" a box of Invader O's cereal. They seem adorable and friendly, but are really invaders who destroy other worlds in their quest to sell their merchandise. Information Description Gigglepies are bunny-like creatures, all of them having floppy ears, a small heart-shaped nose, large shiny eyes, and a round face. Each Gigglepie is a different color. Most are either purple, yellow, or pink when their slaved, but then when they're not slaved, they're multicolored, while Overlord Glee, the leader of the Gigglepies, is white. All the Gigglepies bear an antenna on their head and wear a necklace that indicates their personality. For example, Boo Boo the funny Gigglepie has a smiley face antenna, Trilly the trust Gigglepie has a heart antenna, and Overlord Glee has a crown antenna to signify that he is the leader. Sometimes, Overlord Glee changes into an unsettling form--a red, demonic bunny with fangs and sharp claws who growls in a rough voice. However, he quickly reverts back to his regular Gigglepie form, acting as if nothing had happened. Personality With a high-pitched voice, all of the Gigglepies speak in rhyme to add on to their appeal; however, they occasionally whisper things such as "Accessories not included," revealing that their main goal is to sell like there's no tomorrow. At first sight, the Gigglepies appear sweet and harmless, but later on, it is revealed that as their sales go up, their customers' freedom goes down, and after sucking each planet dry, they simply blow it up and move onto the next one. Despite their dark plan, the Gigglepies do not appear to be very violent. They just try to cast a spell to mesmerize people with their cuteness, and if that fails, then they "attack" by tickling. Background The Gigglepies first appeared in the episode And So It Begins..., where they easily took over Gigglepieland since Auveell fear fluffy and nice things. However, after Cosmo discovered that Gigglepies taste like Gigglecream, which is a rare Gigglepiean delicacy, the Gigglepies devoured the baddies, although some of them seemed to have escaped somehow. After the massacre, Trilly the Trust Gigglepie was seen on Earth with Sam sometimes. A few Gigglepies also made a brief cameo appearance on May the best Gleepal Win, where they were in a stadium cheering for the Gleepalimpics to cheer for Twinkie. The Gigglepies are mostly silent in May The Best Gleepal Win, and The Secret Wish, for they possess minor roles in both episodes. Notable Gigglepies Cuddle Region * Overlord Glee, leader of the Gigglepies * Trilly The Trust Gigglepie * Boo Boo The Funny Gigglepie * Pobocap, The Singing Gigglepie * Bleeblee The Erazeing Gigglepie * Wawa The Dancing Gigglepie * Weewee The Smart Gigglepie * Fuego The Fire Gigglepie * Aqua The Water Gigglepie * Goldeny The Gold Ggglepie * Silvo The Silver Gigglepie * Cosmo The Spark Gigglepie * Baby Starr * Baby Wiggles * Lexi The Panda Queen Gigglepie * Luau The Loose Cannon Giglepie * Solago The Sun Gigglepie * Lunanite The Moon Gigglepie * Luck-E The Lucky Gigglepie * Baby Jeebjab * Baby Cottonfluff * Colora The Rainbow Gigglepie * Krystal The Crystal Gigglepie * Rosa The Ruby Gigglepie * Sapphie The Sapphire Gigglepie * Ezmi The Emerald Gigglepie * Gina The Garnet Gigglepie * Emma The Amethyst Gigglepie * Perla The Pearl Gigglepie * Tiana The Topaz Gigglepie * Kenny The Coral Gigglepie * Lorenzo The Leaf Gigglepie * Marvin The Money Gigglepie * Jenny The Plant Gigglepie Lovable Region * Donny The Dentist Gigglepie * Darwin The Dental Assistant Gigglepie * Terra The Teacher Gigglepie * Furfall The Flying Gigglepie * Martin The Math Gigglepie * Sammy The Science Gigglepie Appearances Season 1 * And So It Begins... * May The Best Gleepal Win! * Sticks and Stones * Dreams Come True * A Twist in Time * Shelf Switch * Super Zero Hero! * Overlord's Threat * Gleeover Party! * Ninja, And Then What Happens? * And The Award of Superstars Goes To Who?! * PB And J Tantrum * Storm The Pits Part 1 * Storm The Pits Part 2 * The RipOff * Sloth Or Consequenses * Night Of The Living Zombie Stars * Goodbye, Gigglepieland. Season 2 Appearences * Jr. Arrives! * Ha Ho! Presto Change-O! * The Region Of The GemRocks * SOS! The Rivals Appear! * Which Glitch Is Which?! * Dream Makers * GleeMobiles Fuse! * The Fusion Begins Now! * The Super Ceremony Finale! * Tomodatchi Magic! * Dome, Sweet Dome * Sugar Crush! * Face The Games! Part 1 * Face The Games! Part 2 * Dawn Of The Different World * Eyes On The Guys * New Gleepal In Town * Faced Out! * The Secret Wish! Season 3 Appearances * Polly Wolly Gooble! A New Region Awakens! * Dive In, Crack a Yolk! * Hugs, Kisses, Giggle-Romance!? It's Super Loving Day! *